opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
REEFER MADNESS by The Extreme Centrist
by user Russell Berwick Monday, March 19, 2007 The Extreme Centrist As I was reading the news, I came across an article about a case which is going to the Supreme Court. They will be taking up a case that started when a student named Joseph Frederick, and some of his friends, held up a banner which stated, “Bong hits for Jesus,” across the street, after they were excused from class so they could watch the Olympic torch passing by. The school believes that the high school principal was acting in accordance with the school’s anti-drug policy when she suspended the student. After reading about this, I couldn’t help but think about all of my struggles in the past with school officials, regarding free speech and drug use. We began supporting the legalization of marijuana back in 1968, when I first started smoking pot. I was only thirteen, which was very young for someone back then. Being that it was in Texas, it was even rarer for someone my age. I couldn’t help but noticed that the person taking up the case for free, representing the schools side, was no other than Kenneth Starr. The same special prosecutor that spent so much time and money going after Bill Clinton. So now he seems to think that this is something that he must be involved with. I can remember well, one time back in 1969, when I and some other guy were having an argument about legalizing pot. I had made a bet with this person that pot would be legalized within a year, because I thought that the drug was so harmless that it would have to be legalized. Wow, did I ever lose that bet. I also remember that this same person, that hated hippies and drugs, turned into a hippie drug user the next year. So maybe you can see why when I read about Kenneth Star getting so upset about this harmless expression of free speech, that I have to wonder what’s the real problem here. I’ve seen this kind of reaction too many times over something so harmless. So why is it that we can not even mention something like a bong hit, without getting these squares all upset? To me, putting Jesus and pot together makes perfect since, because pot makes people so peace loving. It’s like putting pot and Bob Marley together. I believe by not allowing people with medical conditions to have access to pot, is a crime. Just think about that for a minute. Just try and imagine if you were in great pain, or if you had a hard time eating because of being on chemo therapy, as millions of others do for real. So why is it such a great crime to wish for some relief? Just what makes a healthy person want to deny these people this medicine, that so many of us know can help them greatly? To me it seems like some kind of devil that wishes to cause harm, in a very real way. What else could it be? If someone next to you has their hair on fire and you refuse too give them the bucket of water that you have in your hands, what other reason could it be other than evil. I’ve had a lot of years to think about this and I can see no other reason. Just imagine if pot were legalized for everyone. Crime would fall in great numbers almost overnight. Many people wouldn’t feel the need to have to take dangerous drugs like crake or alcohol because they could afford something better that made them feel so much better. I know someone that’s against pot being legal. I sometimes will bring this person a copy of many articles that talk about the good this drug can do. When I show this person the article and ask them to read it, they will become very upset and refuse to even read it. This is, I’m sure the same kind of reaction that Kenneth Star must have had when he see’s something that may support legalization of pot. I’m sure that’s why he had to get involved with this case. If the same student had held a sign saying, “Jello shots for Jesus” I believe he would not care about this case. It’s just that mention of a bong hit that makes him so upset and willing to work for free. Just try and imagine how many life’s were ruined because of people like him, that see pot as being so bad and feeling the need to place these people in jail. To me, it’s like putting people in jail for being Christians. I understand that it’s because people become so peaceful after smoking pot, that it’s hard to get people upset enough to change this law. If you studied history, then you can see how violent people became when they made alcohol illegal. It didn’t take too long before they made it legal again. That can’t happen with pot, because pot smokers are too peace loving. I know that pot is not for everybody. Many have tried it and are happy not to smoke it. That’s normal. So why is it that our government seems to believe that a majority of people need to be smokers before they will legalize it? Why can’t there just be a large minority of smokers, and still have it legalized? Why after so many years proving how harmless this drug is, is it still compared to much more harmful drugs? I think many of the older people like myself, can still remember those silly school movies where they showed people doing insane things after smoking a joint. So what makes someone take the most harmless drug, and then treat it like it’s the most harmful drug? Many still today cling to this outdated belief. Like believing the world is flat, and nothing can change their mind. If you try and show the many ways of proving that the world is round, and having these people refuse to listen to anything that may prove them wrong. The only difference is that pot can help people with their suffering. I think that it would be better to have someone believe in a flat world than believe that pot was bad. If someone would deny someone a drug that could help them, then they should not be surprised if they are denied relief in the next life. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. If you cause someone pain, than expect pain in your next life. Is that so hard to understand? Does it give these people some kind of pleasure in bring more suffering to these poor people? Maybe you should ask Kenneth Star. Wednesday, April 18, 2007 The Extreme Centrist On my last posting I had been talking about how people, like the infamous Kenneth Starr, were obsessed with attacking people for using harmless drugs, like pot. One story that caught my eye in the local Texas news here, may give you a glimpse of what I’m talking about when I stated that I believed evil was behind this. It was reported that a Texas Ranger investigation had concluded that top officials at a juvenile center, had molested youths in their custody. Because of this, the entire governing board of the Texas Youth Commission resigned. This is the latest fallout from reports that officials covered up claims of sexual abuse in state detention centers. The reason I bring this up, is to show just one way in which the government has attacked drug users. I can remember very well a television commercial that ran a few years back which was used to try and deter drug use. In this ad they used a very large prisoner in his cell. The message was very clear. Without saying it in words, they implied that if you were to get caught with drugs, then you would be placed into jail with someone like this person, and would very likely be raped. This is a very clear case of our government using rape as a tool for law enforcement. Today as I watch our local news, I see how people in our government are shocked to find out that their is a huge problem with our young people are being sexually abused in our prison system. Of course, this is how they act whenever they get caught. They will make a lot of noise, act surprised and shocked, till the story blows over. As someone who has supported our war effort, I have stated in earlier posting how Saddam and other fascist would use rape as a tool of government. It would be wrong for me to point out others sick crimes, without pointing out ours. We may not use rape as a tool at the scale of these fascist, but we do use it in a smaller form. So when I see our local officials asking themselves how this could have happen, I have to wonder what planet are they living on. For as long as I can remember, they have put people in jail for something as harmless as smoking pot, and then encouraged officials and prisoners to rape them. Being treated much worst than someone who may have committed murder even. For years we have been asking how can they do this, and get away with it, and never getting a good answer. How could anyone in their right mind not see that this is pure evil at work? How could anyone not see, that this is a type of government terrorism that has been going on for decades? What else could make so many have so much hate for something as harmless as smoking pot? Hated even more than murderers and rapist. What else would make people deny someone in pain, a drug that could help them through their few last years or days on this planet? Who else but the devil, could do something like this to bring pain and suffering to millions. Today we have so many real problems to worry about, that it seems unreal that we still have this witch hut going on taking up so much time and money. Perhaps it’s that pot makes people so peace loving, that makes the Devil so upset. Perhaps it’s that pot is a gift from God to man, that has him working overtime. Whatever the reason may be, it needs to stop. If you're like Kenneth Starr, and you believe that taking a bong hit is the biggest problem we have, then maybe you had better wake up, before it’s too late. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: May 10, 2007 Category: (marijuana legalization Opinions Category: free speech Opinions Category: Kenneth Star Opinions Category: sexual abuse) Opinions